Brothers of Blood
by SummerRed
Summary: When a face from the family's past, present and future appears, Chris is thrown into an impossible situation, torn between his beliefs and his love for his brother as he begins to wonder: can he save someone who doesn't want to be saved?
1. Mother and Son

I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

This story is set post-Hyde School Reunion meaning the sisters know who Chris is but Leo doesn't, so this will be a revelation fic for Leo and Chris and will take the place of Spin City but with a very, very different story of course.

Without further ado, I give you the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Mother and Son**

Chris sat at the top of Golden Gate Bridge, looking out at the calm water, hoping it would soothe his frazzled mind.

He knew that if his family found out about him he'd be distracted; a wonderful distraction but a distraction nonetheless.

He'd taken just about as much as he could handle of his Mom's cooking, his aunts asking him questions which he'd repeatedly answered with "future consequences" and finally with a muttered goodbye he had orbed out of the manor.

He knew deep down that wasn't the real reason he'd bailed. He just didn't like to think about why he really had, that despite his Mom and Grandpa's reassurances he was still wary about getting close to her again.

He was one hundred percent sure that if he went back home, having been around her, gotten used to her being there for him again, and she was still dead it would kill him.

He'd barely made it through last time; it wasn't exactly something a person could survive going through twice.

He remembered what they'd said, ignoring how it tightened his chest to think about it.

"_What if something happens to her?"_

"_Nothing's going to happen to me…Unless you know something that I don't."_

"_Nothing's going to happen to you, honey. Not now," his Grandpa said quietly. Chris turned to him in exasperation._

"_Oh so…when? Chris? Is that what you've been living with, knowing that something happens to me?"_

_He said nothing._

"_Oh…I see. Well does it happen soon?"_

"_I can't tell you that. It could change the future in even worse ways."_

**"**_Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?"_

"_She's got a point."_

**"**_Well, whatever it is, it obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it. You got it?"_

"_I got it, Mom."_

"_Huh?"_

_She smiled goofily as he realised what he'd said. _

He sighed wearily, torn between checking up on his Mom again and going to P3 to sleep.

Seeing his Mom won out.

He orbed into the living room, forgetting that it was nearly one in the morning. Just as he realised and was about to orb back to his room, something caught his eye.

Walking closer to the couch, he realised it was his Mom's hair. He walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her, taking her in.

She was still sat up, her head lolling onto the armrest, her hair having tumbled over the edge. She had her hands clasped over her stomach.

He realised with a pang of guilt that she'd been waiting up for him.

Leaning forward, he touched her shoulder gently, orbing them both upstairs to her room.

Moving as quietly as he could, he took off her shoes, turning her around so that she lay straight, her head resting on a pillow. He looked at her for a second longer before murmuring, "Night, Mom."

Just as he was about to orb out he heard a sleepy, "Wait."

He turned back slowly.

"Hi," Piper said softly, struggling to sit up. Chris took her hand, pulling her up gently before putting a couple of pillows behind her back.

"I tried scrying for you but I guess that doesn't work if you don't want to be found, huh?" she said with a smile.

"About that," he said guiltily, shifting from one foot to another as she looked at him giving him the Mom-stare. "I just needed some time to clear my head. There are spells and potions I use to make me hard to find; I didn't think to stop it when I took off. I'm sorry," he added quickly, feeling as though he was ten years old again.

"Ok, not teaching Little-You those spells in the future," Piper muttered, wriggling around to get comfortable, her back beginning to ache.

"So you must be really tired. I'll go, let you sleep."  
>Piper sighed sadly. "Chris, I want to talk to you. I don't want to question you about the future or talk about Wyatt or hunting for demons. I just want to talk to you. As my son."<p>

Chris swallowed, emotion building in his chest, the pressure of it causing his heart to pound.

"You won't like anything I have to tell you," he said in a hushed voice.

"Try me."

Chris smirked, shaking his head lightly.

"Here, take a seat," Piper said softly, patting the bed.

Chris sat as gently as he could, folding one leg under the other and leaning on one arm.

He realised with a pang that this was just like how they used to talk after he'd come home from school, just the two of them.

"So…do you have any hobbies?" Piper asked slowly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I enjoy potion-making, levitating and kicking demon's asses."

"Like mother, like son. Minus the levitating."

Another eyeroll.

"You have Phoebe's power," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And Prue's."

"Mmhmm," he said, not really understanding what she was trying to get at.

"Don't you have any of mine?"

"No. But I am the best potion maker in our family, not including yourself of course."

"Oh well then, no need to worry," Piper laughed.

"You taught me everything I needed to know about magic," Chris said softly, his eyes unfocused, his mind a million miles away. "You were the one who taught me how to control my powers, how to write spells, how to get demon blood out the couch."

Piper snorted, though there were tears in her eyes.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now but I love you so much, Mom," he said hoarsely, as Piper held his hand tightly.

"I love you too, Chris. And I'm so sorry."

Chris frowned, staring at her in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

Before she could answer there was a bang from above, followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and his aunts' shouts.

"Stay here," he said quickly, jumping up from the bed and running for the stairs.

"Just orb!" Piper yelled, pushing herself up as fast as she could as Chris disappeared into blue orbs.

_Stay here, my ass, _she thought scathingly.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he got to the attic, glancing around him.

"Chris, get down!" Paige screamed, grabbing for the box of crystals before dropping to the ground.

Chris froze, his eyes telling him something that couldn't be true.

"Hello, Chris," Wyatt said with a smirk. "Have you missed me?"


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

Don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The Unexpected Visitor**

"Wyatt," Chris whispered, still rooted to the spot.

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled, reaching forward to grab his hand. Chris moved away from her, tripping over his own feet.

"Surprised to see me?" Wyatt asked with a smirk, walking ever so slowly forward.

"Why are you here?" Chris asked hoarsely.

"Well I just had to pay my little brother a visit now, didn't I?"

"How did you get the spell?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, starting to circle Chris as he spoke. "Now, Chris, did you really think I wouldn't be able to write my own spell? Me? The twice blessed, the ultimate power, King Arthur reincarnated? Perhaps it is you who is changing instead of me, Chris; you never used to be so unintelligent."

Chris shuddered, hating that Wyatt could still make him feel like this.

Standing up to him and fighting on his own was one thing. But with his aunts beside him and his mother downstairs?

It was too dangerous.

"Chris, what's going on?" a voice said from the hallway.

"No, Mom, don't!" he called, darting forward to shut the door before she could enter the attic.

Wyatt snarled, flinging out his arm and throwing Chris into the wall, dust settling around him as he hissed in pain.

"You bastard," Paige muttered, rapidly flicking through the Book of Shadows to find a spell to stop her nephew from killing her other nephew.

_Why can this family never be normal?_

"Chris?" Piper asked worriedly, hurrying into the room. She stopped as she saw Wyatt glaring at Chris, her mouth dropping open.

Wyatt's gaze softened as it rested on Piper.

"Hi, Mom," he said quietly, wishing he could hug her without Chris freaking out and attacking him.

"Wyatt," she gasped, her entire body trembling.

Paige took his distraction as a moment of opportunity, crying, "Crystals, circle!"

Wyatt exhaled angrily, throwing an energy ball at the crystal cage. It rebounded, flying straight back into his open palm.

"You be good in there, Mister," Paige said sweetly, ignoring Wyatt's scowl.

"That won't keep him for long," Chris said in a tight voice, pushing himself up and wincing.

"Oh, honey, are you hurt?" Phoebe asked sadly, subtly checking for blood or breaks.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," Chris said soothingly, glancing over to Wyatt.

"Maybe we should call Leo. I like that idea, any one else like that idea? Ok; Leo!" Phoebe said quickly.

"I am going to kill you," Piper said in a low voice as Leo orbed next to her.

"Blessed be," he said calmly, a serene smile on his face. One that soon turned to utter shock as he saw Piper's obviously pregnant state.

"What-how-when-is it _mine?_" he spluttered, his eyes wide.

"Um, yeah. Couple of months back, remember? Anyway, you need to heal Chris," Piper said quickly.

"I'm fine," Chris snapped.

Wyatt clapped his hands slowly.

"What do you do for an encore?"

"Wyatt?" Leo asked in a hushed voice.

"In the flesh," Wyatt said, smiling coldly at his father.

"Chris. Heal," Piper said bluntly.

"No, I'm fine," Chris said through gritted teeth. He turned to Wyatt, his mouth set in a grim line. "Cut the crap and tell me why you're really here."

Wyatt stared at him intently, clearly deciding whether or not to tell him the real reason. He spoke slowly, choosing each word with care.

"Even after our little…disagreement I still want you on my side, Chris. I did all of this for you."

Leo stared at him in confusion, whispering to Piper, "Why is Chris so important to him?"

Chris provided the perfect distraction to prevent her from answering.

"This was never about me in any way; this was all about you and your power, just a game to see how much you could collect. You don't care about me; you haven't in a long time."

"Who was there for you after what happened? Him?" he asked scornfully, glaring at Leo. "Oh wait no, it was _me._"

"Wyatt, I swear to God, you need to shut up right now!" Chris snapped, grabbing at his hair with both hands.

Phoebe moved forward to stand beside him, never taking her eyes off Wyatt.

"And you weren't there. You were off just like him, off seeking revenge. I was the one who carried the coffin, I was the one who sat home alone waiting for you to come back, I was the one who visited every week with flowers! Hell, if anyone was there for me it was Grandpa, not you!"

"When did you become so full of hate?" Wyatt asked quietly. Chris laughed, ignoring the hysterical edge to it.

"Look who's talking. And you know what? Maybe it was when you killed everyone I ever cared about."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Chris looked down and said sadly, "No, Wy. No, you're not. I lost my-"

He cut off abruptly, remembering his father was with them.

"Come back with me, Chris. We can be what we were always supposed to be. I created this world so that you could stand by my side. Come home."

"No. I came here to save you and I'm not going back until I do that."

Something seemed to snap inside Wyatt, his blue eyes suddenly filled with fury as his mouth contorted into a snarl.

"Then you will fail and when you return, I'll make your life a living hell."

Chris snorted. "You're about ten years too late."

"I could just kill you now."

"But you won't. I know you won't."

"What about them?" he asked quietly, glancing at his family.

"If you hurt them, I will kill you," Chris said, his voice low and serious, his eyes on his big brother.

Wyatt stared back, his expression unfathomable. Piper reached for Chris, wanting to comfort her youngest son in some way. Paige hovered behind her protectively.

None of them spared a thought for Leo.

Outraged at what Chris had said to his son, he lashed out, darting forward and hitting Chris full on in the mouth.

"Leo!" Piper screamed, grabbing at his arms and attempting to pull him away. Phoebe dropped to her knees, pushing Chris' hair away from his face to see how badly he was hurt. Paige stood still, silently seething and telling herself why it was wrong to attack her ex-brother-in-law.

What surprised them all the most was Wyatt's reaction.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" he roared, getting as close to the crystal cage as he could, his face screwed up in anger.

"But…Wyatt…he said-"

"God, you were a terrible father back in the future but I never thought you'd hit your youngest son before he was even born," Wyatt sneered at Leo, though his eyes were on Chris.

"Oh God," Piper breathed, her hand flying to her mouth.

"My-my youngest-my _what?_" Leo stuttered, staring at Chris in disbelief.

"You didn't tell him," Wyatt stated flatly as Chris flopped back down onto the floor, his eyes closed, banging his head against the wooden floorboards.

It was a sign of defeat, Piper realised in disbelief. Chris, the constant fighter, was giving up.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt," Chris said quietly, his voice ragged. "I just wanted to save you. I never wanted them to know, especially not him. I wanted my brother back. I just wanted to save you."

"I'm right here," Wyatt said softly, willing Chris to open his eyes.

"That's enough," Piper said sharply. "You're going to stay here and we, we being Chris and myself, are going to go downstairs for a moment. Paige, Phoebe, keep an eye on him. Leo…" She trailed off before snarling, "Stay the hell away from my son."

"I'm your son too, Mom!" Wyatt yelled, watching as she knelt, with difficulty, beside Chris, who sat up slowly, his green eyes locked on her brown ones. She took his hand and they were gone in a twinkle of blue orbs.

"Damn it!"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Phoebe warned.

"Sorry, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Can't wait till you grow up!" Paige said cheerfully.

"Bite me, Aunt Paige."

"Don't talk to your aunts like that," Leo said weakly.

"Oh shut up."

"So…" Piper started quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew you two had issues but this goes way further than sibling rivalry."

"God, what did you expect? He killed my fiancé! He killed half my family! He's tried to kill me God knows how many times," Chris snarled, pacing up and down the conservatory, barely even registering what he was doing.

"Chris, stop."

"I'll send him back and this time I'll make sure him and anyone else from then stays there. No one will come here after me again."

"How exactly are you going to do that? Unless you plan on stripping his powers."

Chris laughed bitterly. "You still don't get it. I only survived for this long because he's my brother. He gave me chance after chance but there's no way in hell I could take him on and win. He's more powerful than…_anyone_. Except maybe the Charmed Ones. I wouldn't be able to bind his powers."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Like I said, I'll write a spell, send him back, seal the portal from that time."

"Oh I'm sure he'll like that plan," Piper said lightly.

"What else do you want me to do?" Chris snapped before sighing, standing still for once. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…I never thought this would happen. It's hard seeing him after-"

"After he killed Bianca," Piper finished gently.

He nodded, his jaw tense.

"How did-?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he repeated, once again pacing the room restlessly.

"Ok, ok. So you write a spell and-"

"I need you to break into his mind," he said in a rush.

"What?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"I need to find out what spell he used so I can write a counter one to block it."

"How can you ask me do to that to my son?"

_I'm your son too_, he thought sadly, looking in the other direction so she wouldn't see the hurt on his face.

"Surely you-"

Suddenly his patience snapped.

"What is it that you don't understand, Mom? I'm a bad person; this is what bad people do!"

"Chris. Chris, listen to me," Piper said softly, catching his arm to prevent him from moving away from her again. Chris stopped, staring at her through bright eyes. "You are a good person, one of the best. You did all of this for your family, you came here and acted like nothing we said hurt you, worked yourself so hard to try and save your brother. Not many people would do that, Chris."

"I don't want you to hurt him," he said in a hushed voice. "I just need you to…_scan_ his thoughts."

"But it will need the Power of Three?" Piper said hesitantly.

Chris nodded slowly. "To get into Wyatt's mind, yeah."

"Will it hurt him?"

"Not if you do it right."

"You've done it before?" she asked, surprised.

"Once or twice."

_Yeah right._

"Did you use the Power of Three?"

"Never used it on anyone as powerful as Wyatt."

"The spell in the Book of Shadows?"

"Yep."

Piper sighed tiredly, realising he was putting his mental shields back up, shutting her out.

"I'll go tell Phoebe and Paige then."

"What are you going to say to Leo?"

"He already knows who you are, Chris," Piper said lightly.

"I know but are you going to tell him-you know what, forget it. I'll be up soon."

Piper frowned. "You're not coming up with me?"

"I need a minute," he said in a small voice.

_He looks so tired,_ she thought worriedly. _So lost and tired._

"I love you," she said with a smile, hugging him tightly, wishing more than anything she could keep him safe from the world.

"I love you too, Mom."

Piper pulled away, wiping at her eyes before leaving Chris standing alone, lost in his troubled thoughts and painful memories.

"Did you know Chris was my son?"

"Yes."  
>"For how long?"<p>

"A few months."

"Has he said anything about me?"

"Ye-ow! No, not a thing."

"Phoebe, please just keep shhh," Paige said, patting her sister lightly on the shoulder.

"He was asking me questions, I couldn't just ignore him!" Phoebe said loudly, swatting Paige's hand away.

Wyatt watched them curiously, wondering how people could change so much in so little time.

He looked up as he heard footsteps, his face falling when he saw it was Piper.

That didn't stop the twinge of pain and loss he felt in his stone cold heart.

"Where's Chris?" Paige asked, glancing at Piper's face in concern; she'd obviously been crying.

"He needs some time."

"I came here for Chris, he could at least have the courtesy to talk to me," Wyatt said angrily, his lip curling in disdain.

"I'm right here, Wyatt."

Piper took a deep breath as Chris passed her before making her way to where Paige was hunched over the Book of Shadows.

It was silent; Wyatt and Leo watching Chris warily, while Chris himself was staring out the window, his eyes unfocused.

"Chris, there's no spell here," Piper said, confused as she flicked through the pages again.

Chris turned to face her, frowning in thought before rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

"Oh right, you won't have wrote it yet. Well, I can't do it for you. Phoebe wrote it originally, so write a spell and I'll say whether it's the right one."

"You can't be seriously," Phoebe said incredulously. "What is this, high school?"

"Don't start with high school again," Paige muttered, getting up to grab a pen and notebook and offering them to her. "Now write."

Phoebe glared at her, snatching the paper out of Paige's hand and sighing.

"What kind of spell?"

Piper leant down, whispering in her ear.

"It's rude to whisper," Wyatt said in a bored voice. "You told me that, Mom."

Leo glanced between his two sons and Piper, his mind going into overload.

"I need to…get some air-have a think," he said quickly before orbing out.

"Typical," Wyatt huffed.

"Ok, I have a spell," Phoebe said happily, throwing the notebook to Chris.

"You got it right first try, nice job."

"Let me see that," Piper said grumpily, scanning the paper over Chris' shoulder. "Not one of your best, huh?"

"Shut up and read it with me."

Piper glowered at her.

"Ready?" Paige asked breezily.

"_Open this mind,_

_Make clear this heart, _

_Help me find,_

_That which is the crucial part."_

"Piper was right, this is stupid."

"Next time you write it," Phoebe complained. "And then I'll-_oh_."

"What?" Chris asked urgently, noticing that the three sisters all wore the same expression, their eyes glassy.

"The spell...it's one of yours. From when you were a kid I think," Phoebe said softly.

"You wanted to-oh, Chris!" Piper cried. "You wanted to go back and save me. It's that spell."

"How did you find that?" Chris asked Wyatt in disbelief.

"I kept all of your stuff," Wyatt said, shifting slightly in embarrassment.

"You said you wrote the spell yourself," Chris said, bemused. "Why lie to me?"

"Because although I am the most powerful of all the Halliwell witches, you are the most brilliant. Together we'd be unstoppable, little brother."

"Well I should be able to write a counter-spell for it," Chris said, completely ignoring Wyatt's last sentence. "And then you can go back to your own time and stay there."

"I'll take you with me, Chris."

"I'm staying here," Chris said resolutely.

Wyatt stared at him, his eyes cold and merciless as he said darkly, "Then I'll take you down."


	3. Broken

Do not own Charmed or its quotes/characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**Broken**

"Alright, I'm going to write this spell. Phoebe, Paige, keep an eye on Wyatt. Mom…" Chris hesitated before saying, "Stay downstairs. Please."

"What?" Piper cried. "Oh no, mister, I'm staying right here where I can keep an eye on you and your brother."

"Mom, I am trying to keep you safe," Chris said through gritted teeth.

"I can look after myself, Chris. I'm a big girl now," Piper snarled, sitting down heavily on the couch and folding her arms, almost daring Chris to make her leave.

Chris groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! Stay here then and if anything happens, I swear to God-"

"I see he's still a major stress-head then," Wyatt said drolly, his mouth curled into an almost-smile.

"Shut up, Wy," Chris snapped.

"Why? I always told you that you needed to relax. You'll make yourself ill, little brother."

"I'm fine, always have been. You worry too much, you're like an old woman," Chris said acidly.

Wyatt scoffed. "Says you. You never stopped moaning. Ever since you were a kid you were so worried about everything and everyone. Never thinking about yourself!"

"What was I supposed to do? No one gave a damn about me. Why should I try to save myself when I could save you instead?"

Wyatt closed his eyes, his expression pained. "Never think that I thought my own life more important than yours, Chris. And Mom didn't either. She loved us both the same."

Piper watched the interaction between her sons, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

Chris stayed silent, his hands shaking where they rested on the Book of Shadows.

"Chris, everyone loved you. Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, the cousins, Mel, _everyone_."

"But they all believed you over me," Chris said in a low voice.

"That's not the point," Wyatt said sharply.

"Whatever, Wyatt. Just stay there and shut up."

"You pain in the ass, you can't just come with me, can you? You _always_ have to make things difficult."

"I'm the pain in the ass?" Chris asked incredulously. "Says the person who blew up someone's house because he didn't like the wallpaper!"

Phoebe snorted, ignoring the reproachful look Paige shot her.

"That was one time, I was twelve!"

"You didn't even say sorry, you just thanked them for the cake and left!"

"I was being polite! Mom always said to thank people who gave you things!"

"The politer thing to do would have been to have apologised for blowing up their house or maybe, you know, not doing it in the first place!"

"Oh this is just typical Chris," Wyatt said dramatically, rolling his eyes. "Mister Morals."

"Don't start with me about morals, Mr Immoral."

"They're unstoppable," Paige said, her eyes wide.

Piper stood beside her, her tears having abated at her sons' bickering. "They're like children."

"Sibling rivalry, remember?" Phoebe said with a laugh. "Prue, you and I used to nearly kill each other over anything."

"Yeah but these two take that literally," Piper muttered. Taking a deep breath she said quietly, "Boys."

"You kissed my first crush!"

"She was three years older than you!"

"Boys," she said louder, her voice turning harsh.

"You killed my fiancé!"

"She was bad for you!"

"So you stuck a piece of table in her?"

"BOYS!" Piper yelled, clapping her hands in front of her.

Chris and Wyatt turned to face her, suddenly shamefaced.

"Now that is enough! You are both adults and you are behaving like babies!"

"But he-"

"Quiet! All that matters is that, Chris, you write that spell; Wyatt, you stay there quietly and then you can go home. Fair enough?"

"Yes, Mom," they mumbled, looking away from one another.

"Maybe he's not as evil as we thought he was," Paige whispered to Phoebe. "Maybe all he needed was a stern talking to."

Phoebe bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, instead moving away to grab a piece of chalk.

Chris sat down with a sigh, grabbing the notepad and pen Phoebe had left earlier.

Orbs filled the silent attic, leaving an awkward-looking Leo in their wake.

"Oh God, why's he here?" Wyatt groaned.

Leo ignored him, walking over to Chris and saying firmly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, for everything I've said. I'm-I'm so sorry."  
>Chris stared at him in amazement for a minute before looking away and shrugging nonchalantly. "Apology accepted."<p>

"Chris, I think you need to talk to your father properly," Piper said quietly, her gaze locked on Chris' tense shoulders, wishing he would turn around so she could see his face.

"Not now."

Piper sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Chris said softly. "If you're tired you can go rest, we'll take care of this."

"No, I'll stay, I'm fine," she said quickly, opening her eyes slowly, swaying slightly on her feet.

Wyatt glanced at her, concerned, biting the inside of his mouth as Chris frowned worriedly.

"Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible," Phoebe said lightly, going over to stand beside Piper, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Alright. I'll do it now," Chris said raggedly.

Wyatt's voice turned persuasive, his eyes never leaving Chris' face.

"We share the same blood, Chris. We are the same; we come from the same lineage, from the same power. You could be as powerful as me if you wanted. We could be equals, Chris. Brothers in arms once again."

"The only thing we have in common anymore _is_ our blood," Chris said harshly.

"Then we can be blood brothers," Wyatt said softly.

"No, Wy. You don't have my loyalty, you haven't had it since I was fourteen years old and I'll never swear loyalty to you now."

"We are brothers, Chris, whether you like it or not. Nothing you do can change that."

"We're brothers of blood, Wyatt. Nothing more," Chris said flatly, his voice breaking.

"Chris," Piper said softly. "Are you ready?"

Chris ignored her, staring at Wyatt through shining green eyes.

"I'm going to save you, Wyatt. And then I'll come back, I promise, but not a day earlier."

Wyatt stared back at him, his expression unreadable.

"Read the spell," Phoebe said quietly.

"_Open time, _

_Open space, _

_Hear this rhyme, _

_Leave this place."_

The triquetra glowed, expanding across the wall.

"And you say my spells are bad?" Phoebe asked, amused.

Chris glared at her.

"If I move these crystals, are you going to go crazy?" Paige asked warily.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "No."

Chris frowned at him. "You could have gotten out at any time, why didn't you?"

Wyatt hesitated before saying quietly, "I needed your trust. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of taking you back kicking and screaming."

"Wow, you've grown, Wyatt. Congratulations."

"So this is it?" Wyatt asked, moving the crystals with a flick of his hand, freeing himself and stepping backwards, towards the glowing triquetra.

"This is it. See you on the other side, Wyatt," Chris said sadly.

Wyatt took another step backwards and asked, "If I let you _save_ me…will you be my brother again?"

"Yeah, Wyatt," Chris said hoarsely, tears in his eyes. "I'll be your brother again."

Wyatt nodded, turning away from Chris.

Just as he was about to enter the triquetra, Chris darted forward and shouted shakily, "Wyatt!"

"Yeah?" Wyatt said quietly, tilting his head slightly.

"You'll always be my big brother, evil or not."

Wyatt stiffened, closing his eyes as though in pain.

"I love you, Chris," he said softly before walking through the portal, the triquetra returning to its normal size, once again nothing more than chalk on wood.

Chris stared at it hardly, willing himself not to cry.

"Chris? Honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he heard himself say. "I'm just fine."

And, for once, it was true. His brother was still his brother deep down, still loved Chris as he had when they were younger, still had that annoying protective streak.

Maybe he wasn't completely evil.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to stop him from turning evil.

He snorted at that, ignoring his family's questioning glances.

He realised belatedly that, even though in some dark part of him he hated Wyatt, he still loved him like a brother should.

He'd always told himself that if it ever came down to it, he could kill Wyatt.

Now he knew he had been lying to himself.

Wyatt was his brother, always had been, always would be.

There was nothing magic could do about that.

They were bound together through blood, a sacred connection that linked the two brothers, throwing them together for their entire lives whether they liked it or not.

Blood, he realised, was everything.

Maybe being brothers of blood wasn't such a bad thing.

For now.

"Chris."

"Hey," Chris said shakily, his breathing ragged, his body covered in sweat.

He was dying, he knew that. He'd also accepted it.

His father however…

"Hey. I'm here now…you're gonna…hold on," Leo said desperately, kneeling at his son's side, barely noticing Paige standing at the door. "Ok, hold on. I'm here you're gonna hold on, ok?"

Chris nodded, just to please his father. He didn't want him to leave; having his father here, stroking his hair to soothe him, telling him he was going to be ok…

It was all he'd ever wanted since he was a child.

"Don't give up, ok?"

Behind them Paige watched silently, tears rolling down her cheeks as her heart broke.

Chris nodded again. "You'll be there," he said confidently, still nodding as he lay back, finally closing his eyes and succumbing to darkness.


	4. Waking Up

Still don't own it.

This is the final chapter of Brothers of Blood so I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, story-alerted and favourited; it really does mean a lot so again thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Waking Up**

"Hey, little brother, time to get up!"

Chris groaned, pushing his face deeper into the pillow.

"Chris, you gotta get up! Breakfast's ready and Mom will flip if you don't get down there ASAP. You know how she is about 'family time'."

He could practically sense a Wyatt-eyeroll.

"Five more minutes, Wy," he said groggily, throwing his arm over his head.

"You know…" Wyatt started in a sing-song voice. "Your _betrothed_ is downstairs, waiting for a certain someone."

"My what?" Chris asked, suddenly wide awake.

"You heard me. Bianca's downstairs but she's going on about wedding plans so if I were you I guess I'd stay in bed too."

Chris sat bolt up right.

"Wedding plans?" he cried.

Wyatt laughed, causing Chris to look up at him in shock.

Ignoring his wild-eyed look, Wyatt said, "If you're this freaked out about planning a wedding why did you propose in the first place?"

Chris stared at him, his mind going a mile a minute.

"I'm alive."

Wyatt looked at him as if he'd spontaneously combusted. "Yeah…Chris, are you alright?"

Scrambling under the covers, he pulled up his t-shirt.

"Whoa, Chris, I don't wanna see that!" Wyatt shouted, backing away from his bed.

Chris stilled and glared at him. "I'm not doing…that. I-Wyatt, I got stabbed here, right here," he explained, feeling his stomach. Wyatt frowned in confusion, fear blooming in his chest.

"It was just a bad dream," he said uneasily.

"No, no, no. It was real. I went back and then it all went to pot and I got stabbed!"

"Chris, I think you might have been hurt, banged your head or something," Wyatt said softly, hoping to calm Chris. "I'm gonna get Dad and-"

"You're good!" Chris cried, practically falling out of his bed as he staggered over to Wyatt, one foot caught in the sheets. Wyatt reached out to steady him, now terrified.

"Chris-"

"Oh my God, I did it. No, _Dad_ did it. But-"

He looked up at Wyatt, tears glittering in his eyes. "I've missed you, Wy," he said before hugging him tightly. Wyatt tensed, wondering if maybe someone had cast a spell on his younger brother.

Maybe he'd finally gone mad. Wyatt had always thought he would eventually; even as a child he was always slightly crazy.

Wyatt snorted in amusement.

Chris pulled away to release his foot as Wyatt said warily, "So…you know, breakfast?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," said Chris dismissively, heading for the bathroom.

With a sigh Wyatt made his way downstairs, deep in thought about whether or not to mention Chris…thing to his parents.

"Honey, where's your brother?" Piper asked, setting a huge plate of pancakes down on the table.

"He's coming now. Where'd Bianca go?"

"Her friend needed a word with her. She'll be back soon," Leo said quietly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Damn brotherly loyalty, they needed to know.

"Right. Dad? Chris is…he's…um…in a weird mood," Wyatt said carefully.

"Who's in a weird mood?" called Phoebe, shutting the front door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here? You have your own house, your own kids to feed and your own husband to cook for you," Piper shouted, heading back into the kitchen.

At the head of the table, Leo rolled his eyes at Wyatt, who laughed quietly so Piper wouldn't hear, before picking up the paper.

Clearing his throat Wyatt tried again. "So I think maybe something's happened to Chris. He's going on about being alive, and getting stabbed, and me being good and-"

Leo looked over at Wyatt sharply, Phoebe froze halfway into her seat and from within the kitchen there was a smash followed by an angry "Damn it!"

Hurrying into her sister, Phoebe shouted, "Was it the French toast? Please say no!"

"Shut up and help me!"

A tinkling of blue orbs alerted them to Paige's entrance.

"Did I miss breakfast?"

"Not you too!" Piper cried, her voice muffled by the now closed door. "Stay in your own house!"

"No, you didn't," Leo said warily, his eyes distant.

"Something wrong?" Paige asked worriedly, taking a seat next to Wyatt.

"Chris remembers."

Paige's mouth dropped open.

"How?"

"Wait, _remembers_? Am I missing something?" Wyatt asked, glancing between his father and his aunt.

"No," Leo said unconvincingly. Paige merely frowned, grabbing a croissant off a nearby plate.

"Dad-" he started. Before he could finish Chris entered the room, his hair dripping onto his t-shirt.

"Morning," he said quietly.

When Leo and Paige stared at him in alarm he froze, his own eyes going wide.

"What?" he asked quickly.

Without a word, Leo stood up and walked towards Chris, his face serious. When he reached him he pulled him into a hug, his hands shaking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You remember too?" Chris breathed, not wanting Wyatt to hear him.

"Yeah. We didn't think…we thought that because it was a different future you wouldn't remember. You didn't until now."

"I must have just come back. When I died this must be where I came back to."

He pretended not to notice as Leo trembled.

Moving back he asked, "Does anyone else…?"

"Hey, mister, I do," Paige said grumpily, beckoning him to come closer. With a sigh he obliged, kissing her on the cheek and saying, "Good morning, Aunt Paige. Sorry you had to watch me fade away."

"What the hell is going on?" Wyatt cried, wondering if his entire family had gone mad.

Chris smiled sadly, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders and said cheerfully, "I have to be honest, it's better if you didn't know."

"Like hell it is," Wyatt scoffed. "Tell me."

"No."

"As your big brother, I'm asking you to tell me."

"As your little brother, no."  
>Wyatt scowled at him, his eyes narrowing.<br>A voice interrupted them.

"Oh, Chris, you're awake."

He turned slowly, his hand dropping to his side.

"Bianca," he whispered, moving forward as though in a dream.

She laughed at him, taking his hand and pulling him closer.

"Good morning to you, too," she said brightly.

Chris stared down at her in amazement, tears in his eyes.

"Chris, are you ok?" Bianca asked softly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm…I'm so ok."

She kissed him lightly before moving away, tugging him over to the table.

"I am seriously losing my mind here," Wyatt said irately, plonking down on a chair and glaring at Chris across the table.

"Honey, it's a need to know basis," Phoebe said with a smile. "And right now, you don't need to know."

"What's going on?" Bianca asked confusedly.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Leo said evasively, offering her the coffee pot.

"Where's Mel?" Chris asked eagerly.

Wyatt frowned at him. "She's in New York, you moron."

"Why's she there?"

Wyatt gaped at him. "She goes to NYU, has done for the last year, only comes home for holidays."

"Mel goes to university?"

Wyatt smiled proudly. "Yep. First one in the family."

"Hey, what about me?" Phoebe cried.

"Be quiet and eat your breakfast," Piper snapped.

"Nice happy family meal then," Paige muttered, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Chris, I need to talk to you," Wyatt said abruptly, standing up and grabbing Chris' arm, pulling him into the kitchen and slamming the door.

"What the hell is going on?" he snarled, rounding on Chris and immediately feeling guilty at the look on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris murmured.

"What-?"

"You know you're my favourite brother, right, Wyatt?" Chris asked suddenly.

"I'm your only brother," Wyatt said flatly.

"I know but I'm glad you're my brother."

"Oooh…kay," Wyatt said slowly, staring at his brother warily.

"So…brothers?" Chris asked with a small smile, holding his hand out.

Wyatt grasped it in his own, nodding silently. "Brothers."

"Blood brothers?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Sure, blood brothers too."

"Brothers of blood?" Chris prompted.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"You'd think so but no."

"Fine, that too."

"Am I your favourite brother?"

Wyatt stared at him, his face blank.

"No."

"But I'm your only brother!" Chris moaned.

"And?"

"I said you were my favourite!"

"I don't care," Wyatt snapped, pulling his arm away from Chris.

"Oh here we go, Mr Moody."

"What are you, five years old?" Wyatt scoffed.

"Don't you like being called that, Mr Moody?"

"Shut up."

"Mr Moody."

"Shut-"

"Mr-!"

"Up!"

"Moody!"

"BOYS!"

Piper laughed, sharing an amused glance with her sisters and Leo as Paige muttered, "I guess some things never change, huh?"


End file.
